Jak motyl
by Nerejda
Summary: Dafne zawsze była silna, silniejsza niż większość osób myśli i dlatego przetrwała. Czy jednak jest szczęśliwa?


JAK MOTYL

Nerejda

**Tytuł****: **_**Jak motyl**_  
**Autor****:** Nerejda  
**Fandom****:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek****:** romans  
**Rating****:** PG – 13  
**Ostrzeżenia****: **  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** Dafne Greengrass; w tle DG/MC; DG/HP  
**Liczba** **słó****w****:** 1 610  
**Liczba** **rozdziałó****w****:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **raczej OC**  
Datowane** **na****:** lipiec 2009  
**Publikacja:** 20 lipca 2009  
**Ostatnia** **aktualizacja: **5 sierpnia 2010  
**Podsumowanie****:** Dafne zawsze była silna, silniejsza niż większość osób myśli i dlatego przetrwała. Czy jednak jest szczęśliwa?  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

Poza tym każdy, najkrótszy czy krytyczny, konstruktywny czy nie, komentarz jest dla mnie cenny i zachęca do dalszego dzielenia się swoją pracą. Swoją opinię można wyrazić na forach publicznych, gdzie publikuję (Forum Mirriel, ) bądź na mojej stronie internetowej: .com/ jak również przesyłając prywatną wiadomość na tychże forach bądź na mail: .

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Kiedy spotyka go pierwszy raz, jest zaskoczona. Ten śmiały i pewny siebie mężczyzna w sytuacjach takich jak ta, gdy otacza go żądny każdego skrawka jego osoby tłum, zachowuje się z nieśmiałością małego chłopca. Dafne nie waha przyznać stojącej obok siostrze, że czuje się zaintrygowana.

Astoria uśmiecha się wdzięcznie do kiwającego do nich ministra i kącikiem ust, tak by nikt nie powołany nie usłyszał jej słów, poucza:

– Odpuść sobie. Jeśli istnieje na tym świecie jakiś mężczyzna, który byłby w stanie ci się oprzeć, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem właśnie na niego patrzysz.

Dafne śmieje się dźwięcznie, nie zwracając uwagi na odwracające się w ich stronę zaciekawione głowy i obrysowuje palcem kształt dolnej wargi.

– Naprawdę?

Coś w jej głosi mówi Astorii, że koniec świata jest już bliski. W odruchu samoobrony próbuje opanować ekscytację siostry, ale nie ma szans.

Polowanie właśnie się rozpoczęło.

* * *

Pierwsze spotkanie to całkowity przypadek. Gdyby dano jej wybór, na pewno wybrałaby inną scenerię, ta za bardzo przypominała scenę z kiepskiego, mugolskiego filmu, na który kiedyś dała się namówić Michealowi.

Dafne czarującym uśmiechem przykrywa niepewność i pozwala się przepraszać. Rozmazane lody to nie najgorsza rzecz, jaka jej się w życiu trafiła – niektóre ze zdradzanych żoneczek miały naprawdę interesujące pomysły na zemstę – ale plasuje się w pierwszej dwudziestce. Kobieta z trudem wytrzymuje obrzydliwy sposób lepienia się upacianej sukienki do ciała, chce jak najszybciej pozbyć się dotyku tego czegoś. Jak wtedy...

– Ależ nic się nie stało – mówi spokojnie, z wyrozumiałem uśmiechem, choć supeł w żołądku grozi nieuchronnymi mdłościami. – Pan pozwoli, że sama się tym zajmę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedz, ze świadomością, że jeszcze chwila i nie uda jej się powstrzymać krzyku, pozbywa się rozmazanej plamy po truskawkowych lodach. Mała, rudowłosa osóbka obdarza ją tak przepraszającym spojrzeniem, że Dafne nie ma siły się więcej złościć. Jej córeczka miałaby identyczne brązowe oczy.

Kobieta zmusza się do zachowania spokoju, rozluźnia zaciśnięte mięśnie i delikatnie głaszcze dziewczynkę po głowie.

– Hej, mała, nie przejmuj się tak. To tylko lody.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów kiwa z powagą i rzuca figlarne spojrzenie, które błyskawicznie przekonuje winowajczynię, że wina została jej odpuszczona i zapomniana.

– W ramach przeprosin zapraszamy do kawiarni, prawda, Lily?

W pierwszej chwili Dafne ma ochotę odmówić. Zaczynanie znajomości w towarzystwie jego córki nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę, jednak sama nie wiedząc czemu, słyszy swój wyrażający zgodę głos.

Idąc tuż koło niego, z ręką dziewczynki, która jakoś tak naturalnie wylądowała w jej dłoni, zastanawia się, jak to, na Salazara, mogło się stać. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwoliła, żeby sytuacja potoczyła się w ten sposób.

Spod rzęs zerka na towarzyszącego im mężczyznę. Mimo wszystko nie da mu się wywinąć. Będzie jej, jak każdy inny.

* * *

Dafne właśnie poprawia kunsztowny kok, gdy szwagier, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem, wchodzi do pokoju. To nie mogła być Astoria – jej kroki są delikatne i żwawe, jakby siostra próbowała dogonić stracone złudzenia, domowe skrzaty nie chodziły – one pojawiały się z charakterystycznym odgłosem aportacji i w mgnieniu oka znikały, Scorpiusa, swojego jedynego siostrzeńca, kobieta nie miała jeszcze okazji poznać, więc pozostaje tylko Dracon. W końcu, nieco znużona przedłużającym się milczeniem, szuka w lustrze odbicia mężczyzny. Gdy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w jej żyłach, a oddech staje się płytki i przyspieszony.

Ta pasja w jego oczach... nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego. I choć gdzieś w głębi siebie czuje, że te gorączkowe pragnienie wcale nie jest ukierunkowane na nią, to opanowanie instynktowej reakcji swojego ciała zajmuje jej dłuższą chwilę. W końcu, spokojna i powściągliwa, jak przystało na damę, odwraca się w jego stronę.

Unosi wysoko lewą brew i czeka.

Szwagier wygląda na zmęczonego; arystokratyczne rysy twarzy z wiekiem się wyostrzyły, napięcie i ciągła samokontrola wyżłobiły charakterystyczne bruzdy, a kolejne obowiązki przygarbiły sylwetkę. Jedynie szczupłą sylwetką przypomina tego dumnego młodzieńca, za którym siostra latała przez tyle lat, aż w końcu udało jej się złowić tę dorodną rybkę. A może było dokładnie na odwrót i to on upolował naiwną zwierzynę?, przemyka jej przez głowę złośliwa myśl.

– Po co wróciłaś? – pyta w końcu Draco zmęczonym głosem. – Niepotrzebne nam kłopoty.

– Obrażasz mnie – z rozbawieniem zauważa Dafne, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Nie wiem, jak możesz być tak okrutny wobec swojej jedynej szwagierki... a Astoria tak się ucieszyła na mój widok.

Dokładnie tak jak chciała, mężczyzna krzywi się, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu przemilcza ripostę.

Dafne, nieco rozdrażniona jego samokontrolą, wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się filuternie.

– Ameryka nie dorasta Anglii do pięt, choć ludzie są tam zdecydowanie przyjemniejsi w obsłudze – jest pewna siebie i zdecydowana, co denerwuje Draco na tyle, by drgnął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ona nie daje mu szansy – poza tym powinnam bliżej poznać swojego siostrzeńca, nie uważasz?

Z uciechą obserwuje zaciskające się dłonie mężczyzny. Denerwowanie go sprawia jej tyle frajdy, że jest gotowa powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Jednak w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język.

To będzie urodzinowa niespodzianka.

– Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzisz mojej rodzinie... – ostrzega ją cichym, wyważonym tonem, który wywołuje skurcz w dole brzucha.

Astoria podrywa się z krzesła.

– Teraz ty mnie posłuchaj, Draco – stwierdza zimno, kierując się w stronę znieruchomiałego mężczyzny. – Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mi grozić, zapomnę, że jesteśmy rodziną i wszyscy, włącznie z moją durną siostrzyczką i twoim cennym synkiem, dowiedzą się, jaka z ciebie milutka kanalia. Chyba nie zapomniałeś, prawda? – Dafne delikatnie przejeżdża dłonią po jego policzku. – I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo wtedy cię zniszczę, kochany szwagrze. – Zapach jaśminowych perfum, tych samych co wtedy, staje się intensywniejszy, gdy kobieta ustami wyznacza ścieżkę, którą podążały wcześniej jej palce. – Nie wtrącaj się w moje sprawy, a wszyscy będą zadowoleni – rzuca lekko, zanim zamkną się drzwi.

* * *

Dafne obserwuje rozluźnionego i zadowolonego z posiłku mężczyznę, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Może i nie jest on przystojny w klasycznym tego słowa rozumieniu, ale nie można mu odmówić pewnej dozy uroku, która przyciąga ją tym mocniej, im trudniej przychodzi go zdobyć.

O tak, jak prawdziwa Ślizgonka lubi wyzwania.

Gdy mężczyzna odwzajemnia jej uśmiech, coś kłuje ją w piersiach. To dziwne, ale w tym świetle jego zielone oczy wyglądają prawie jak brązowe.

– Posiłek był naprawdę pyszny. Dziękuję.

Dafne kiwa głową.

Tak, to nic takiego. Pstryk i takie pyszności są już gotowe.

– Lubię gotować, zawsze lubiłam – dodaje odruchowo, pierwszy raz szczera. – A przygotowywanie posiłków dla jednej osoby to żadna przyjemność.

Mężczyzna kładzie swoją silną dłoń na jej, zupełnie nieświadomy wrażenia, jakie robi na Dafne.

– Rozumiem cię doskonale. Pichcenie uspokaja, pozwala oderwać się od dręczących myśli. Jeśli chcemy, żeby posiłek był jadalny, musimy skoncentrować się tylko na gotowaniu.

– Właśnie – popiera go, uśmiechając się lekko do wspomnień. Podobną rozmowę prowadziła wiele lat temu, kiedy jeszcze wszystko, mimo kłopotów i problemów, było jasne i proste. Gdy orientuje się, że jej rozmarzony wzrok i nieobecna mina przykuły uwagę mężczyzny, natychmiast ponownie skupia rozmowę na nim. – Choć pewnie w tak dużej rodzinie, jak twoja, rąk do pomocy raczej nie brakuje.

Rozmówca uśmiecha się z napięciem, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty o tym rozmawiać, więc Dafne błyskawicznie śmieje się nerwowo, nieznacznie przechyla głowę, tak by jasnobrązowe włosy w świetle świec nabrały złotego połysku i wyreżyserowanym ruchem dłoni dotyka policzka. Kiedy wzrok mężczyzny momentalnie koncentruje się na jej twarzy, przybiera maskę zakłopotania i poczucia winy.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam poruszać bolesnego tematu – przeprasza cicho drżącym z napięcia głosem, ukrywając triumfalny błysk w oku. – Gdybym wiedziała...

– To nic takiego, nie musisz się tym kłopotać – niezwłocznie zapewnia ją, równie zakłopotany jak ona; nie chciał sprawić jej przykrości.

– Rozumiem – Dafne przygląda się mu ze zrozumieniem i delikatnym uśmiechem, który sprawia, że mężczyzna się rozluźnia. – Jestem tu.

* * *

– Modliszka!

Woda spływa po twarzy i dekolcie Dafne, która spokojnie przygląda się odchodzącej kobiecie, oceniając stopień ryzyka. Czy ta ruda złośnica pokusi się o jakąś nielegalną klątwę czy nie?

Raczej tak.

Śmieje się do siebie, rozbawiona. Dawno już tak dobrze się nie bawiła. Sięga po różdżkę i błyskawicznie się osusza, po czym, nadal nie pozbywszy się z twarzy zadowolonego uśmiechu, podchodzi do siostry i jej przyjaciółek siedzących przy stoliku nieopodal.

Na ich zszokowane miny odpowiada:

– Mała różnica zdań.

Sięga po łyżeczkę i przyciąga bliżej talerzyk z sernikiem. Machając wesoło w powietrzu srebrem, wyjaśnia:

– Kiedy powiedziałam, że wolę brązowy, niezbyt jej się to spodobało. – Kobiety nadal wyglądają, jakby mówiła do nich w mugolskim dialekcie, więc dodaje: – Najwyraźniej ona preferuje zielony.

Astoria momentalnie blednie.

* * *

Gdy Dafne siada tuż koło siostry na ławce w ogrodzie właśnie dochodzi południe. W pierwszej chwili ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, przerwać oskarżające milczenie, ale szybko rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Po prostu uśmiecha się do słońca, wystawiając twarz w jego stronę.

– Jesteś głupia – mówi w końcu Astoria takim głosem, jakby chciała ją powstrzymać od skoku. – Zapomnij o nim i zacznij żyć. Nie wskrzesisz Micheala, uwodząc kolejnych mężczyzn.

Dafne marszczy brwi.

– Te melodramatyczne brednie zostaw dla męża.

– Nie próbuj mnie zranić, Dafne. Nie próbuj. – Coś w jej głosie, jakaś żałość albo rozczarowanie, odrywa Dafne od kąpieli słonecznej. Wbija w nią zaskoczony wzrok, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać. – Ja nie zapomniałam.

– To dobrze. Zapominanie powinno być karalne. – Dafne jest kpiąca i szorstka, a Astoria, ta delikatna i wymagająca opieki mała siostrzyczka, mrozi ją spojrzeniem.

– Jutro masz się stąd wynieść – mówi w końcu, podnosząc się do góry. Odwraca się plecami do zaskoczonej kobiety i przystaje na chwilę. – Wiedziałam od samego początku. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy wylądowaliście w łóżku.

Dafne zamiera w bezruchu.

Astoria odchodzi z dumnie podniesioną głową i nieruchomą twarzą.

* * *

Dafne dotyka broszki. Motyl przygotowujący się do lotu, rodowy klejnot podarowany na ich przyjęciu zaręczynowym, jest piękny. Muska staranny szlif drogich kamieni, przypominając sobie wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile. Astoria kazała jej zapomnieć i żyć.

Głupia.

Dafne wchodzi do kina, nie zwracając uwagi na rudą kasjerkę z trwałą, która tylko kłania się nisko przed wchodzącym gościem.

Zaczyna się seans, ten sam co w zeszłym roku, i dwa lata temu, i trzy, ten sam co wtedy, a kiedy gasną światła, kobieta przytula policzek do szala, gdzie przypięta jest broszka.

Uśmiecha się.


End file.
